Sheriff MacCoy
Sheriff MacCoy is a character meet at Poca Cosa. After finding and selecting Sheriff MacCoy's house, you will begin with a conversation as below. You will be given choices of words to choose. The star * indicates which option to choose. *Sheriff MacCoy: Hello How can I help you. You: a My name is name. My uncle died some few days ago. * b Sorry. I've come to the wrong place. leave *Sheriff MacCoy: I'm sorry he was a good man. He used to speak a lot about you. So, you came for the inheritance? You: a That's right sir. * *Sheriff MacCoy: Please take a seat... A donkey, a rifle with some ammunition and $1000 in cash is what your uncle left you. Not much use where you live, huh?... Your uncle, he was the best caravaneer in the zone... The cruelest robbers feared him... You: a Excuse me sir, can you tell me exactly how he died? * *Sheriff MacCoy: Robbers... Damn Robbers... He went too far. Tell me, kid, have you thought about being a caravaneer like your uncle?... You know, with the inheritance you received you have all that it takes to start a business of the kind... You: a Well... Maybe... Who knows... * b It sounds like a good idea. * c No way. *Sheriff MacCoy: If you decide to do it, never go further than Drushlak. Robbers in this zone are not a piece of cake, but they're just kids in comparison to those you can meet in other zones. Don't repeat your uncle's mistakes. I suppose that you don't even have anybody to leave an inheritance to. You: a Thank you for your advice. * b Thank you. Goodbye. *Sheriff MacCoy: You're welcome. You: a Let's say I become a caravaneer, how should I get started? * b How do I get from town to town? * c Can you tell me a little bit about the region? * d OK. See you. leave. * At this point, the rest of the conversation is an FAQ. It is recommended that you choose option c always. The conversation below is option a. Option A: *Sheriff MacCoy: You see... Caravaneers make money buying goods where they are produced and selling them where they are needed. You already have a transport and a weapon. You can start right here, in Poca Cosa. We produce more leather than we can possibly use, which means leather is cheap here. Buy as much leather as you can and take it to Caganel. They don't produce any leather, but they make shoes and need leather, which means leather is expensive there and shoes are cheap. Sell leather there and buy shoes. Then go to Drushlak and sell the shoes. You can buy some clothes and medicines in Drushlak, bring it back to Poca Cosa and start all over again. Such cycle is called a route. Your route will be Poca Cosa-Caganel-Drushlak. One more thing... If you want to survive, you better hire somebody to help you. An extra pair of hands will be of a great help... And don't forget to take enough water, food and forage to make sure your men and animals don't starve or die of thirst. Option B: *Sheriff MacCoy: It's easy. You've got a map don'tcha? Measure the direction on your map and go that way until you get where you want. Option C: *Sheriff MacCoy: Well... All the towns here belong to a sort of sate with the capital Quabba. It;s not the kind of state you may have read in history books. The government hardly controls the small region near the capital. The rest of the settlements are left to themselves. Robbers are our worst problem. Fortunately, in this zone we don't produce anything really valuable, so robbers don't bother us too much. Other towns like Verdammter Platz and Diep Gat had to found their own security organizations. Recently, all the organization of that region have joint forces and formed one big security group called the Desert Patrol. You: a Can you tell me more about the Desert Patrol? * b I'd like to know more about the government. * a*Sheriff MacCoy: They're the good guys. Probably the only ones who really care about the security of the region. Unfortunately, they don't have enough power to protect the whole state. The organization was founded by oil drillers from Verdammter Platz and Diep Gat and they protect the caravans that pass through their region. Their leader is John Sheppard and their headquarters are in Verdammter Platz. If you're like to get there without being killed by the robbers, speak to John. Tell him I sent you. Maybe you'll find a way to collaborate. You: a OK. And the government. What about them? * b I will, thanks. * a* Sheriff MacCoy: As a sheriff, I serve the government and apply it's law without asking too many questions. However, as a citizen, I have my serious doubts about benefits for this law of our people. The head of the government is Oswald Raff. They say he used to be a robber in the past. I don't know if it's true, but what I know is that he keeps robbing us the legal way without offering much in exchange. He makes it look like he's fighting robbers, everybody knows that he's agreed with them. They let him transport gold from Abu Kirdyk and Sekir Bashka to Quabba. In exchange, he lets them do what they like. He has enough power to put an end to robbers, but he's not really interested in it. As long as citizens fear robbers, he has something to offer: military power that makes people feel more secure... I had the 'pleasure' of meeting him personally, and I must say he's not the kind of person one can trust. You know what... Take my advice... Whatever happens, don't ever accept any deals from his part or from the part of his men... Category:Characters